F A U L T
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Aku sudah mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berpikir bahwa kehidupanku ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dari awal sekali. Aku lahir dari rahim ibuku, kematian ibuku, keadaanku, kehadiranku, semuanya adalah kesalahan. Dan aku tak butuh seorang cewek berisik untuk menegaskan itu lagi! Warning! OOC, TYPO, AU, and so much more. Don't forget to leave your review after you read my story!
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson Fanfiction

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much TYPO, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

I hope you like it...

Pemeran utama :

Leo Valdez

Calypso

Please Enjoy..

**FAULT**

**Chapter 1 : Rapat Festival Sekolah**

Aku sudah mempunyai banyak waktu untuk berpikir bahwa kehidupanku ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Dari awal. Dari awal sekali. Aku lahir dari rahim ibuku, kematian ibuku, keadaanku, kehadiranku, semuanya adalah kesalahan. Dan aku tak butuh seorang cewek berisik untuk menegaskan itu lagi!

.

.

.

.

.

"Itu salah! Harus kuberitahu berapa kali jika laporan itu salah Hah?!" bentak gadis cantik itu. Pemuda berambut keriting dihadapannya hanya menatapnya malas. Dan jengkel sih. Bagaimana tidak jengkel kalau setiap proposal yang kau buat mengenai anggaran OSIS bulanan selalu salah? Padahal pemuda itu menghitungnya akurat kok.

"Tapi, aku sudah memasukkan angka sesuai dengan jumlah pengeluaran bulan ini!" kata pemuda itu tak kalah keras.

"Tapi seharusnya pemasukan bulan ini seimbang! Dan, sejak kapan perbaikan wastafel sekolah membutuhkan biaya sebanyak ini?" lengking gadis itu. Pemuda keriting dan berkulit cokelat itu mulai tersulut.

"Kau pikir gampang bernegosiasi dengan Mr. Hephaestus? Guru mekanik itu tidak mendengarkan apapun yang kukatakan!" bentak pemuda itu lagi.

"Itulah tugas_mu_! Berbicara pada Mr. Hephaestus dan memintanya memperbaiki wastafel sekolah kita! Bukannya menyewa jasa seorang penipu dengan harga yang mahal!" Gadis itu balas membentak.

"Oh tidak! Biaya sewa jasa tukang reparasi terlalu mahal! Anggaran OSIS berkurang!" gerutu pemuda itu.

"Kau!" geram gadis itu.

"Cukup kalian berdua! Kita disini untuk rapat anggaran OSIS, bukan untuk mendengar pertengkaran kalian berdua," sela seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Tapi Jason, bocah ini seenaknya. Bahkan dia selalu membuat laporan yang salah," jelas gadis manis itu.

"Hei! Aku menghitungnya berdasarkan catatan yang kau berikan. Jadi jangan salahkan aku! Dan, siapa yang kau katakan bocah, nenek lampir?" balas pemuda berambut hitam keriting itu.

"Nenek Lampir? Berani sekali kau mengatakan itu kepadaku! Dasar kau-"

"Cukup!" bentak Jason. Mereka berdua sontak diam. Jason menghela napas.

"Leo, kembalilah ke divisimu, dan Calypso, coba kau cek ulang lagi data yang kau berikan kepada Leo. Kita bahas masalah ini setelah kau mengecek ulang," perintah Jason tegas. Mereka berdua hanya menggerutu sedikit dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Baik. Untuk masalah anggaran bulanan akan dibahas di pertemuan berikutnya mungkin. Kalau sudah tak terjadi kesalahan diantara mereka. Dan, saat ini kita akan membahas tentang festival sekolah yang sebentar lagi diadakan. Percy, apa kau sudah mengajukan proposal ke Mr. Chiron?" tanya Jason pada Percy.

"Yah... tak ada masalah dalam penyerahan proposalnya. Dia berkata aku hanya harus mengajukannya kepada Mr. Zeus yang menurutku dia gi- Aww!" rintih Percy di tengah laporannya. Dia menatap gadis yang baru saja menempeleng kepalanya. Gadis itu melotot.

"Maksudku, Mr. Chiron akan membahasnya bersama dengan kepala sekolah dan hasilnya akan diumumkan minggu depan. Masalah sponsor, aku sudah mencoba menghubungi beberapa perusahaan yang memungkinkan, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sampai sekarang belum ada yang mau menjadi sponsor. Kurasa aku harus berbicara dengan Ms. Iris mengenai masalah sponsor," jelas Percy.

"Baik, masalah sponsor kuserahkan padamu kalau begitu. Lalu, kita akan membahas tentang tema. Ada yang punya usulan tentang tema kali ini?" tanya Jason sambil mengamati satu per satu wajah anggota OSIS SMA Goodhe. Banyak anggota yang berkasak-kusuk menentukan tema. Satu anak mengangkat tangannya.

"Bisa kau kemukakan usulan tema mu pada kami, Gwen?" Seluruh anggota OSIS melihat Gwen. Yang dipandangi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Well, bagaimana kalau tema kali ini adalah 'kuno'?" usul Gwen. Anggota yang lain berbisik satu sama lain lagi. Jason berdehem.

"Kenapa kau mengusulkan tema itu?" tanya Jason.

"Yah, karena menurutku – maksudku menurut divisi 3, belakangan ini kan festival sekolah selalu memakai tema yang mainstream dan yah... bisa dibilang itu-itu aja. Dan, kalau tema festival kali ini juga sama seperti yang lalu, kurasa tak akan ada yang mau datang ke sekolah kita," jelas Gwen. Jason memandangi anggotanya.

"Ada usulan lain?" tanyanya lagi. Satu tangan terangkat.

"Ya, Dwen?" Gadis cantik itu mengerling sedikit pada Jason sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini bukan usul sebenarnya. Ini hanya menambahkan usulan Gwen. Aku sih setuju, tapi jika hanya 'kuno', orang lebih tak mau datang. Nah, bagaimana jika kita kolaborasikan saja tema Gwen dengan tradisi sekolah kita?" Kasak-kusuk kembali terdengar. Jason berdehem lagi.

"Ada usulan lain?" Tak ada yang mengangkat tangan. "Baik. Kalau begitu, siapa yang sepakat tema kali ini 'kuno'?" Hampir semuanya mengangkat tangan. Ada beberapa yang golput, namun banyak yang mengangkat tangan.

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan. Tema festival kali ini adalah 'kuno'. Percy, aku minta tolong untuk buat proposal lagi, oke?" Percy mengangguk sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Masalah tema sudah selesai. Nah, sekarang pembagian panitia. Panitia kali ini akan terbagi menjadi beberapa divisi. Ada pengurus konsumsi, dekorasi, publikasi, dokumentasi, K3, dan acara. Dan, panitia kali ini tak hanya dari OSIS saja, tetapi siswa lain juga bisa menjadi panitia," jelas Jason.

"Well, tapi bagaimana caranya merekrut panitia dari siswa lain?" tanya Calypso. Leo mendengus.

"Tentu saja bisa Nenek Lampir. Kami sudah berdiskusi masalah ini sebelumnya. Akan ada tes uji coba yang terdiri dari tes tertulis dan wawancara untuk para calon panitia. Makanya, gunakan waktumu untuk rapat darurat, bukan untuk menghitung anggaran perbaikan wastafel," jelas Leo dengan nada sarkastik.

"Kau! Berani seka-"

"Oke! Cukup sampai disitu kalian berdua. Benar yang dikatakan Leo. Kita akan melakukan tes uji coba. Annabeth, bisa kau urus masalah ini?" tanya Jason. Gadis bermata abu-abu itu hanya mengangguk percaya diri.

"Tidak masalah. Aku sudah membuat pengumumannya dan tinggal mempublikasikannya. Mungkin aku butuh bantuan perwakilan kelas untuk menempelkannya di mading kelas dan sekolah," jelas Annabeth. Jason mengangguk paham.

"Bagus. Dan, kurasa rapat kali ini cukup sampai disini. Kita akan melanjutkan rapat setelah ada pemberitahuan dari Mr. Chiron dan siapkan saja diri kalian. Kita akan sibuk mulai besok dan mungkin akan lebih banyak rapat," kata Jason yang menjadi penutup rapat OSIS kali ini. Anggota OSIS yang lain mulai bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan. Annabeth sudah pergi dengan Percy untuk berkencan (atau membagikan pengumuman). Pacar Jason, Piper (gadis tomboi yang cantik) sudah menunggu di luar ruang rapat. Dan, dalam sekejab mereka menghilang entah kemana.

Anggota yang lain juga sudah mulai beranjak, dan... Tinggallah Leo berdua dengan gadis yang super menyebalkan. Calypso. Ingin sekali Leo segera pergi dari ruang rapat, tapi masalah anggaran OSIS tidak bisa ia lepas begitu saja. Jadilah dia menunggu sementara Calypso menyelesaikan catatannya.

"Ini. Sudah kuhitung dengan benar. Kau hanya tinggal membuat proposalnya saja," kata gadis itu dengan jutek. Leo tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh baguslah. Setidaknya aku benar mengenai biaya perbaikan wastafel," jelas Leo sinis saat dia melihat catatan dari Calypso. Gadis itu berusaha untuk menahan malu dan marah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Terserahlah," kata gadis itu ketus dan pergi meninggalkan Leo sendiri di ruang rapat.

Leo juga tak mau berlama-lama di ruang rapat. Dia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke luar sekolah menuju Asrama Putra yang berada di sekolah.

Asrama putra ribut seperti biasa. "Sudah pulang Valdez. Sebaiknya kau tak berbuat onar atau kepalamu akan menjadi sasaran pemukul baseball-ku ini," gerutu Mr. Hedge, Kepala Asrama Putra. Leo menatapnya dengan kilatan jail di matanya.

"Wow, saya tergoda untuk melakukan itu Pak Pelatih. Jadi yang mana yang harus saya pilih? Membuat onar atau mencuri tongkat baseball-mu?" tanya Leo iseng. Hal itu sepertinya membuat darah Mr. Hegde naik ke ubun-ubunnya. Wajahnya yang sudah jelek, bertambah jelek. Dia mulai mengangkat pemukul baseball-nya dan bersiap memukul Leo. Tapi, Leo sudah keburu kabur duluan sambil menjatuhkan serak buku.

"LEO VALDEZ! KEMBALI KAU KESINI!" raung Mr. Hedge. Tapi jelas dia tak bisa mengejar Leo. Tubuhnya pendek dan hanya sebahu Leo. Untuk informasi, tinggi Leo hanya 163 cm. Cukup kecil untuk ukuran lelaki berusia 16 tahun.

"Kejar saja kalau anda bisa, Pak Pelatih. Tapi aku tak berharap dengan keadaan anda," jelas Leo dari seberang ruangan. Anak laki-laki yang melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan mulai mengolok-ngolok Mr. Hedge.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN HAH?! VALDEZ, KAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KEKACAUAN INI!" Begitulah kira-kira teriakan Pembimbing Asrama Putra, Mrs. Hedge. Dia wanita yang seumuran dengan Mr. Hedge, dan dia juga merupakan istri Mr. Hedge. Bedanya, wanita itu cantik. Meski umurnya sudah hampir mencapai 40 tahun, namun dia masih terlihat seperti awal 30 tahun. Bagaimana Mr. Hedge bisa mendapat istri secantik itu... tak ada yang tahu dan tak ada yang mau tahu.

.

.

.

.

Leo tidur seperti kerbau. Badannya terasa pegal dan remuk. Setelah diceramahi habis-habisan oleh suami-istri Hedge, Leo diperintah untuk membersihkan toilet umum Asrama Putra, yang artinya seperti membersihkan kandang sigung.

Jangan ditanya bagaimana rasanya membersihkan toilet umum Asrama Putra yang lebih parah dari pada memberi makan _harpy._ Karena kelelahannya ia membersihkan toilet umum, dia bahkan tidak bermimpi sama sekali. Termasuk mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya sejak 9 tahun yang lalu.

**To Be Continued**

**Jadi, ini fict kedua Adury di fandom Percy Jackson**

**Gak mau banyak komen..**

**Last word..**

**RnR Please...**


	2. Chapter 2

Percy Jackson Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Rick Riordan

I just borrow his Chara

** T**

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

I hope you like it...

Pemeran utama :

Leo Valdez

Calypso

Please Enjoy..

**Chapter 2: ****Pemberian Detensi**

Leo hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Dihadapkan dengan guru _killer _di sekolah karena lupa mengerjakan tugas, itu bukan yang di idam-idamkan anak-anak. Tapi, itu bukan sepenuhnya salah Leo. Salahkan saja suami-istri Hegde yang menyuruhnya membersihkan toilet. Itu menyebabkan stamina Leo terkuras habis dan ia langsung terkapar di tempat tidurnya bagai kerbau. Yah, tapi salah Leo sih dia meledek Mr. Hedge. Intinya sama.

"Nah Valdez, bisa kau kemukakan alasan yang masuk akal mengapa kau tidak mengumpulkan tugas?" tanya Mrs. Dodds dingin. Wanita itu tidak mirip manusia menurut Leo. Dia lebih mirip kuda yang bersanggul dan tua. Badannya bongkok dan dia suka sekali berdiri paling belakang untuk memukuli anak-anak yang tidak serius saat upacara.

"Yah... Saya tertidur. Dan, _well_... Tak ada alasan yang lebih masuk akal selain _lupa _kan?" Mrs. Dodds menyeringai kejam seperti _empousa_. Wanita tua itu memandang Leo seolah dia mendapat mangsa yang lezat untuk makan malam.

"Leo Valdez, kerjakan ulang tugasmu itu dalam dua puluh halaman dengan minimal 10.000 kata SEKARANG!" kata Mrs. Dodds dengan penekanan kata 'sekarang'.

"Apa? Tapi tidakkah anda berpikir itu terlalu kejam? Tak ada yang mau mengerjakan tugas konyol seperti itu!" Leo mencoba membela diri sendiri.

"Semua muridku _mau_ mengerjakan tugas _konyol _itu! Sekarang keluar dari kelasku dan kembalilah setelah kau _mau_ mengerjakan ulang tugas _konyol _itu!" kata Mrs. Dodds kejam. Leo menghela napas dan pergi keluar dari Kelas Pra Aljabar itu dan menuju perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas konyol itu.

.

.

.

.

"Ini gila! Seharusnya wanita itu menjadi penjaga kandang kuda saja!" gerutu Leo sembari mencari buku di perpustakaan. Beberapa siswa melihat kearahnya bingung namun tak berkata apa-apa. Leo masih sibuk menggerutu sampai dia di rak Aljabar. Pemuda keriting itu masih menggerutu bahkan saat dia mengambil buku yang ia butuhkan.

"Kau ini suka sekali menggerutu ya," kata sebuah suara manis tapi selalu membuat Leo jengkel setiap kali mendengarnya. Seorang gadis berambut ikal panjang berwarna coklat dengan wajah cantiknya sedang menatap Leo kesal.

"Kurasa ini tak ada hubungannya denganmu jika aku menggerutu atau tidak," balas Leo sarkastik. Salah satu alasan Leo selalu jengkel bertemu dengan gadis ini adalah karena Leo _harus mendongak jika berhadapan dengan gadis ini_.

"_Well_, tapi kau mengganggu pengguna perpustakaan lain dengan gerutuanmu itu," balas Calypso sambil menaikkan dagunya. Ini membuat Leo merasa sangat kesal sekali.

"Oh ya ampun! Kurasa yang sebenarnya _terganggu _adalah kau! Buktinya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang _merasa terganggu_!" komentar Leo ketus. Wajah Calypso sedikit memerah. Entah itu malu atau marah. Yang jelas dia terlihat seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Jadi dia hanya memelototi Leo.

"Terserahlah," katanya acuh dan dia meninggalkan Leo sendirian. Pemuda itu tersenyum jail.

"Oh, sudah kalah rupanya," katanya mulai memprovokasi Calypso. Langkah Calypso terhenti. Ia menatap tajam Leo.

"Dengar, aku tak ingin mencari masalah disini. Sebaiknya kau tutup mulut dan pergi dari sini," desis Calypso tajam. Leo mengangkat alisnya dan membuka mulutnya sedikit.

Pergi? Apa gadis ini baru saja menyuruhnya pergi? Sebenarnya ia akan dengan hati balik kanan dan bubar jalan dari tempat membosankan (atau nama kerennya perpustakaan) jika ia tidak ingat ada seorang iblis bermuka kuda yang sedang menunggu tugas dari Leo dengan mulut berbusa. Dia mendesah tertahan.

"Aku juga tidak ingin mencari masalah. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau yang balik kanan dan bubar jalan? Kesepakatan yang menguntungkan 'kan?" ujar Leo balik bertanya. Kedua alis Calypso berkedut dan raut wajahnya melukiskan bahwa ia sangat siap untuk menampar Leo karena baru saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya (tidak secara langsung).

"Kau…! Aku rasa Mr. Zeus melakukan kesalahan ketika penerimaan murid baru! Kau jelas kesalahan terbesar di sekolah ini," kata Calypso tajam dan dia memberikan Leo tatapan sinis sebelum ia berdepar meninggalkan Leo sendirian di rak Pra Aljabar.

Leo menghela napasnya.

Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kencang dan mendengus menutupi rasa sakit.

Ck! Apa-apaan gadis itu?

Ia memandangi buku yang baru saja ia ambil untuk bahan 'pekerjaan tambahan', dan memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa buku lagi secara acak. Dia bahkan tidak peduli soal petugas perpustakaan yang berdesis keras.

Ia membuka kasar lembaran demi lembaran buku perpustakaan, namun tidak terfokus pada pelajaran. Seraya menatap putus asa berbagai rumus ruwet di hadapannya, Leo mengerang dalam hati.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bia mengerjakan ulang tugas Aljabar yang diberikan si Wanita Kuda sedangkan suasana hatinya sedang buruk? Tak ada yang mau mengerjakan sesuatu yang susah ketika suasana hatimu sedang buruk 'kan? Oke, untuk masalah ini Leo akan sangat berterima kasih kepada Calypso karena berhasil membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

Ia ingin sekali beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan dan sebenarnya sedari tadi tangannya sudah gatal ingin mengotak-atik sesuatu. Sebut saja sebagai contoh; mengotak-atik alat pembesar suara milik Mr. Hedge sehingga setiap kali ia berbicara yang keluar hanyalah suara tiruan para binatang.

Urusan dihukum? Itu belakangan. Toh mau dihukum sekarang atau nanti, tetap saja pada akhirnya dihukum, jadi dari pada sekarang lebih baik nanti. Itulah prinsip hidup Leo selama ini. Lagipula itulah kerennya dari berbuat jail 'kan?

Matanya menyipit tajam ketika membuka lembaran demi lembaran buku Aljabar tersebut. Tak ada satu kalimatpun yang nyantol di otak mekaniknya, karena sejauh mata memandang ia hanya melihat rumus, rumus dan rumus lagi. Ingatkan Leo bahwa ini adalah buku matematika, bukan buku bahasa inggris. Kelerengnya lalu bergulir pada pekerjaan rumahnya yang masih sangat bersih mengkilat. Bahkan di buku pekerjaan rumahnya belum ada goresan tinta sama sekali.

"Baiklah, apa yang harus kutulis disini?" gumamnya dongkol. Ia mengambil pulpen dari kotak pensilnya, lalu berniat menulis sesuatu, namun ketika ujung pulpen tersebut hendak menyentuh kertas, Leo menghentikan tangannya. Ia kembali berpikir dan menaruh kembali pulpennya. Lalu, cowok ceking itu kembali membaca halaman buku Aljabar lebih jauh, dan semakin jauh ia membaca, sadarlah ia, bahwa tak ada satupun kata yang ia mengerti.

"Bagus, selamat atas kematianku hari ini, Leo Valdez," gerutunya ada drinya sendiri. Dia menghempaskan punggung cekingnya ke sandaran kursi perpustakaan dan memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya terasa cenat-cenut karena tidak mengerti harus dari mana mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Mrs. Dodds.

"Hai Leo! Kerasukan apa kau berada disini?" tanya sebuah suara, membuat Leo membuka matanya lagi. Di hadapannya adalah seorang Annabeth Chase, murid terpintar di sekolah.

"Oh, hai Annabeth," sapanya letoy. Annabeth menarik kursi di depannya dan menaruh tumpukan buku di meja, membuat suara debuman yang cukup berat. Leo meringis melihat betapa banyaknya Annabeth membawa buku.

"Kau akan membaca semuanya?" tanyanya. Annabeth mengambil salah satu buku tebal dengan hard cover yang berjudul 'KARYA-KARYA ARSITEKTUR ABAD 17' sambil mengangguk.

"Yup, aku menyukai seni arsitektur kau tahu, dan berniat mempelajarinya. Kau sendiri, mulai bertobat dan mencintai matematika?" tanya Annabeth. Leo menggerutu.

"Bagus kalau aku tahu caranya bertobat. Tapi tidak! Aku disini karena hukuman konyol Mrs. Dodds," jawab Leo sarkas. Annabeth menaikkan alisnya, bibirnya berkedut ingin tahu.

"Tertarik menceritakan?"

Leo mendengus.

"Bukan kisah yang mengharukan. Hanya karena aku kelupaan mengerjakan tugasnya ia merasa berhak menghukumku," decihnya sambil mengingat muka kuda Mrs. Dodds. "Ngomong-ngomong mana Percy?"

"Ia sedang ada kelas Sejarah sekarang dan berjanji menyusulku setelah kelasnya selesai," jawab Annabeth enteng.

"Kau tidak ada kelas?"

"Sudah kuselesaikan dari satu jam yang lalu," katanya dan ia mulai membuka_ hard cover_ dari buku tersebut.

"Bahkan cowok seperti Percy pun rela mendatangi perpustakaan demi kau," dengus Leo jenaka. Annabeth tersipu sejenak sebelum mengontrol wajahnya.

"Kalau tidak maka aku akan menjamin hidupnya tak akan tenang setelah ini," jawaban acuh Annabeth meluncur keluar. Ia kembali tenggelam dalam bukunya, sementara Leo masih memandang frustasi tugas di depannya, berharap ada keajaiban yang tugas itu selesai dengan sendirinya. Atau mungkin ia bisa mengotakatik buku tugasnya dan membuat buku itu mengerjakan tugas sediri tanpa harus ada campur tangan Leo.

Sepertinya menarik, ia mencatat ide itu di dalam otaknya. Tapi, sebelum itu masih ada tugas menghadang di depannya minta dikerjakan. Dari kertas putih bersih itu leo bisa membayangkan wajah kuda milik Mrs. Dodds dan ia berniat sekali untuk mencoret-coret wajahnya sampai tidak berbentuk. Lalu hasil coretan itu akan ia tempel di wajah asli Mrs. Dodds. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali. Ya, dan setelah itu akan sangat mati bagi Leo. Lelucon yang cukup lucu dan mematikan.

Akhirnya, karena belum menulis apapun, ia memutuskan untuk menulis sekarang. Tulis saja apa yang ada di otak, kalau tak satupun kalimat buku di mengerti. Kadang ada kalanya pelajaran menghitung bertransformasi menjadi pelajaran mengarang bebas. Dan itulah yang Leo lakukan saat ini. Mengarang bebas mengenai Aljabar.

.

.

.

_1. Fungsi yang bertujuan untuk memberikan batas maksimal dari setiap objek untuk dapat di muat dalam ransel sehingga kapasitasnya tidak melebihi daya tampung ransel__…_

_Jawaban:_

_Fungsi ransel adalah untuk menaruh alat dan bahan yang kita butuhkan ketika kita pergi jauh. Ya kalau tidak muat jangan dipaksakan dong. Nanti malah ranselnya yang rusak._

_2. Suatu ransel mempunyai kapasitas maksimum 20 kg, 3 benda dengan keadaan berat dan profitnya yaitu (W1,W2,W3)=(18,15,10) dan (P1,P2,P3) dan (P1,P2,P3) = (25,24,525), profit maksimum yang di peroleh dari kasus tersebut adalah__…_

_Jawaban:_

_Intinya sih, jangan berat-berat bawa barang. Kasihan ranselnya nanti kepenuhan, lagipula tidak baik membawa beban terlalu banyak._

_3. …_

Mrs. Dodds tidak lagi membaca sisa dari soal pekerjaan rumah yang iaa berikan pada muridnya. Matanya melotot kearah Leo yang sedang cengar-cengir gugup di depannya. Buku tugas Leo di cengkram dengan sangat erat sehingga sediit tertekuk. Bibirnya bergemulutuk sampai tak tahu harus berkata apa pada anak didiknya yang kelewat badung ini. Pada akhirnya ia membanting buku tugas yang separuh lecek itu ke meja kerjanya.

Leo bersumpah, ketika Mrs. Dodds menahan marah, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti kuda yang ingin melahirkan. Setelah ia membanting buku Leo di atas mejanya, tangannya bersidekap di depan dada sambil menyipitkan mata. Ia terlihat siap untuk memakan dan mengoyak manusia tulang dihadapannya dan leo sedikit tersenyum gugup sambil berusaha mundur dari guru killer-nya tersebut.

"Valdez," desis Mrs. Dodds berbahaya. Ia memajukan tubuhnya dan mengunci tatapannya pada wajah Leo. "Detensi. Kantorku, sabtu jam 8 pagi," lanjutnya. Setelah ia berkata begitu, dengan cepat Leo menatapnya horror.

"Saya sudah mengerjakan tugas yang anda berikan," bela Leo, salah tempat dan waktu. Ia memang cowok yang tidak bisa baca suasana, jadi sepertinya itu bukan masalah bagi Leo.

Mrs. Dodds bisa berubah menjadi Kronos mungkin detik ini. Ia menggebrak meja kerjanya, membuat Leo berjengit dan melempar buku tugas itu ke dada kurus Leo.

"Kau mengatakan ini tugas? Ini tak bisa disebut matematika! Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otak udangmu? Pantas saja Mrs. Hera tidak menyukai anak-ank sekolah ini. Kalian semua memang hanya pengerat uang orang tua! Hidup saja tidak becus! Mr. Zeus terlalu lembek pada kalian, dan lihat! Anak-anak berengsek sepertimu yang mereka hasilkan! Aku sudah menyarankan, tapi ia tak mau mendengar. Cih! Seharusnya kalian semua enyah dari sini," Mrs. Dodds mencak-mencak sendiri. Ia menyalahkan Leo, membela Mrs. Hera, menyalahkan Mr. Zeus dan mengashani orang tua murid dalam satu tarikan napas. Hebat. Itulah kelebihan manusia kuda, catat Leo dalam hati.

"Sudah, pergi dari kelasku. Aku muak melihatmu!" bentaknya. Leo pamit keluar dengan segera, sebelum ia menjadi santapan gratis kuda jadi-jadian di depannya.

Ketika ia keluar dari kelas Aljabar, suasana koridor sangat ramai, karena wajar saja, saat ini seluruh kelas tengah beristirahat. Dan Leo dengan cepat menuju lokernya ketika salah seorang temannya melambaikan tangan padanya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menulis seperti ini untuk tugas Mrs. Dodds! Aku tahu kau gila, tapi… _mate_! Ini sungguh nekad!" seru Jason sambil melihat isi buku tugas Aljabar milik Leo. Leo meneguk jus jeruknya dan memakan _spaghetti-_nya. "Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanyanya.

"Kalau bisa mungkin dia sudah berubah menjadi kuda. Dia memberiku detensi, tentu saja," jawabnya sambil melahap _spaghetti-_nya lagi. Pacar Jason, Piper hanya berdecak, bingung antara kagum, geli atau kasihan pada Leo.

"Kau ini kadang bercanda suka tidak baca situasi ya," desah Piper. Ia menyelipkan anak rambutnya yang dipotong secara tidak rapi ke belakang telinganya. Leo terkekeh.

"Yeah, Ms. McLean, terima kasih atas perhatiannya," jawabnya jenaka. Piper meninju pelan bahu Leo.

"Itu bukan pujian! Itu peringatan. Kau sudah sering mendapat detensi, bagaimana nasibmu nanti?" ceramahnya. Leo mengabaikan ceramahan Piper dan mencomot _beef_ milik Jason.

"Aku minta _beef-_mu _mate_!" katanya pada Jason, dan Piper mendelik sebal.

"Jangan mengabaikan aku!" serunya. Leo menatap sahabat perempuannya.

"Yeah Piper, aku tidak mengabaikanmu. Aku sedang meminta bekal makan siang pacarmu oke? Hei ini enak sekali! Aku bagi satu lagi," katanya sambil mencomot _beef_ Jason satu lagi. Piper mendengus.

"Terserah. Kapan detensinya?" tanya Piper.

"Oh, kau mau membantuku menjalani detensi Piper? Aku harus mencoba menu ini minggu depan," katanya sambil memakan lagi _spaghett_i-nya. Piper berdecak.

"Leo Valdez aku serius!" gertak Piper.

"Santai Pipes. Bukan kau yang menjalani detensi tapi kau yang uring-uringan."

"Karena aku khawatir pada masa depanmu Leo!"

"Yeah, terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Kau bisa berhenti memasang wajah menyeramkan itu sekarang."

Piper memasang tampang membunuh. Ia khawatir tapi kenapa sahabat keritingnya ini masih bisa santai-santai. Hampir setiap minggu Leo menjalani detensi, dan sebagai sahabat yang baik Piper harus mengingatkannya agar tidak berbuat ulah.

Piper bisa saja langsung menojos tatapan tengil Leo dengan garpu di tangannya kalau Jason tidak memegang lembut tangannya. Pacarnya memberikan tatapan 'kau sudah tahu ia seperti itu. Biarkan saja' dan Piper menurut. Leo masih asyik memakan _spaghetti_-nya. Piper mendesah ketika ia melihat sahabatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Leo, apa penemuanmu untuk minggu ini?" tanya Jason merubah topik. Ia memang isa diandalkan di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Entahlah. Pikiranku sedang dipusingkan untuk festival yang kau sebutkan dan untuk detensi, meski itu tidak termasuk jadwal acara hidupku. Tapi jika aku menemukan penemuan, aku pasti akan menjadikan Mrs. Dodds sasaran– Ouch! Piper apa-apaan sih?!" serunya sambil melihat Piper, sementara tangan satunya mengelus tangan yang lain akibat tusukan garpu Piper.

"Piper…" Jason memanggil pacarnya lembut. Piper hanya mendengus.

Leo masih meringis. Ia bisa tahu bahwa Piper masih marah padanya karena percakapan mereka tadi. Ya tapi tidak usah menusuk Leo dengan garpu 'kan? Leo mendesah keras.

"Sudahlah, aku ada urusan lain. Sampai jumpa kalian berdua," kata Leo sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Jason menganga.

"Urusan? Sejak kapan kau punya urusan?" tanyanya tak percaya. Leo mendengus jail.

"'Urusan', maksudku," katanya ambigu, namun dapat dipahami jelas oleh kedua sahabatnya. Piper mencibir dan Jason hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan terlalu membuat dirimu menerima detensi lebih banyak. Meski kau payah, kau tetap anggota OSIS. Dan, oh! Jangan lupakan kita rapat pulang sekolah ini. Oke?" saran Jason.

"Oke."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>AN: Jadi, setelah sekian lama hiatus di cerita ini, akhirnya Audry memutuskan untuk kembali lagi. Ini chapter dar T, dan Audry harap di chapter ini makin seru, menurut readers.

Maafkan Audry yang sudah hiatus. Banyak faktor dan alasan yang membuat author gabut ini hiatus, tapi sekarang, berhubung hampir kenaikan kelas, Audry sedang berusaha menyelesaikan fict-fict Audry yang lain.

Well, yeah..

Last word

RnR Please..


End file.
